Talk:Spot
Proposed description Spot Spot (along with Listen) improves your ability to locate hidden creatures. It is also used to counter those who would use sleight of hand and or Feint. Ability: Wisdom. Requires Training: No. Classes: Druid, Monk, Ranger, Rogue, Spirit shaman; Arcane archer, Arcane trickster, Assassin, Duelist, Dwarven defender, Invisible blade, Neverwinter Nine, Red dragon disciple, Shadow Thief of Amn, Shadowdancer Check: Spot detects hidden creatures by opposing their combined modal Stealth check (weighted average of Hide and Move Silently). A successful check renders the hidden creature visible, allowing you to target them. Standing still provides a +5 bonus to a Spot check. Alertness feat grants a +2 bonus on Spot checks. Rangers receive a bonus on Spot checks against their favored enemy. Elves gain a +2 bonus and half-elves gain a +1 bonus on Spot checks. Use: When in Detect Mode, your Spot and Listen skills become always active. To use this ability, activate Detect mode in the Mode Bar. Races with Keen Senses are always in Detect mode, although without the normal movement penalty. NWN2 Tip: It is considered good practise to have at least one detection skill at full skill rank, with preference for Spot skill. Although against users of Feint, even half skill rank in Spot would be recommended. Gameplay: Passive detection is ineffective against quick and close attacks from Hide in Plain Sight. As Passive detection requires time to check for an approaching opponent in stealth. With effective use of Detect Mode or the Keen Sense ability your Spot skill will be active against Hide in Plain Sight attackers. Although Spot has greater detection range than Listen, it's due to that greater distance its range is unconfirmed. Ragimund (talk) 06:38, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Due to the combined modal detection/stealth opposed DC, the +5 standing still from Listen also applies to Spot. As with comments on Listen, doubt the validity of "As of 1.22 checks are made 6 times a round by Elves (Keen Senses) and once a round by other Races." and its just always active as per the Game Manual Ragimund (talk) 06:38, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Note: only in Detect Mode is detection always active, when Passive there will be gaps in detection that Hide in Plain Sight characters can exploit. Ragimund (talk) 11:28, January 9, 2020 (UTC) https://forum.neverwintervault.org/t/detection/2539 Some players are advising their peers the official description, that Spot works against Hide and Listen against Move Silent. Consider a character wih 99 Move Silent and 0 Hide against a character with just 40 Spot. If the Official description is correct, you'll never land a sneak attack or if its combined modal stealth then you might. Combined Modal Stealth (weighted average of Hide and Move Silently) is more than the lowest skill but less than the average. eg 40 hide and 44 move silent is equivalent to 41 stealth. As most players use one detection and max both Hide and Move Silent, suggests they know the consequences but perhaps just not why. Ragimund (talk) 04:22, February 2, 2020 (UTC)